In a known electrical switch of this type, in which two or more contact levers which form the contact are held on the contact mount by way of a bearing bolt such that they can pivot, the contact mount has at least three supporting elements in order to support the bearing bolt radially (E 0 222 686 B1). The contact mount in this case includes a metal frame, which is formed from two side walls and from two or more bolts which connect the side walls. The metal frame is hinged via a coupling bolt on an insulating coupling element, which is used for coupling the contact mount to a switch drive. Two of the supporting elements, which are associated with the ends of the bearing bolt, are in this case formed by the side walls of the metal frame.
In order to prevent undesirable radial bending of the bearing bolt for the contact levers with as little complexity in terms of additional material as possible, two intermediate bearings for this contact mount, which are arranged between adjacent contact levers in the axially central region of the bearing bolt, form additional supporting elements by being hinged on the coupling bolt. In this case, aperture openings are required for the contact mount, for the intermediate bearings to pass through to the coupling bolt. Supporting elements which are integrated in this way in addition to the two outer supporting elements in the contact mount must be positioned for installation of the bearing bolt, owing to their capability to pivot about the coupling bolt.